Alexandra, The Protector
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: AU Alexandra finds Melody beaten and bloody in her hotel suite after a concert, filled with rage Alexandra decides to drop her pursuit of Alan and focus on Melody Alexandra/Melody femslash Drug use, violence
1. Chapter 1: Melody's Suffering

**Alexandra, The Protector**

**by Taijustudemonslayer**

**Joise & The Pussycats**

**Alexandra C.**

**Melody V.**

_AU_  
><em>Alexandra finds Melody beaten and bloody in her hotel suite after a concert, filled with rage Alexandra decides to drop her pursuit of Alan and focus on Melody<em>

_Alexandra/Melody femslash_

_Drug use, violence_

**Chapter 1: Melody's Suffering**

** Joise & The Pussycats are in Seattle, Washington on a month long tour, Melody, Valerie, and Joise have just finished their final set of the night to a thunderous applause, even Alexandra was clapping for them. After taking several bows the trio left the stage, Melody was giddy with excitement as usual, Valerie was nonchalant, but Joise seemed angry, she didn't even wait around to sign autographs or take pictures with the fans like Melody and Valerie did. Twenty minutes later Melody walked into her lavish suite that Alexandra had gotten her, she quickly stripped down and went to shower. Melody came out of her bathroom ten minutes later wearing a pink satin robe and slippers, the bubbly blonde sat down on the bed and started brushing her hair.**

_'I hope Alexandra comes by tonight, we have such fun together.' _**Melody thought with a giggle.**

** Suddenly the front door bursts open and Joise storms in, her eyes full of malice and rage. Melody could barely contain her mounting fear of the redhead. "You simpleton! I thought you said that you knew how to play drums!" Joise yelled, making Melody cringe. "I-I'm sorry that messed up, Joise. I... Please forgive-." **

**Before Melody could finish her sentence Joise slapped her hard across the face, Melody fell onto her back on the bed, Joise quickly straddled the gorgeous blonde and began mercilessly punching Melody in the face, Melody's agony lasted for a good fifteen minutes, when Joise did finally cease her attack on the poor blonde drummer of the band Joise her broken Melody's jaw, swelled her left shut, and bloodied her lip. Feeling herself coming down off of her high Joise quickly left the suite.**

**Alexandra left the hotel lobby gift shop with a stuffed pink teddy bear for Melody, Alexandra also brought a long a bottle of red wine to celebrate the success of the concert, Alexandra walked towards the elevator humming the tune of the band's latest hit song, the one that _she _helped Melody write, Melody had awakened something in Alexandra, an emotion that had been dormant for a long time in Alexandra- Love.**

**Melody is a bubbly, caring woman who dotes on Alexandra, and now Alexandra dotes on Melody, the brunette lavishes Melody with expensive gifts, but most importantly Alexandra is learning how to show love and compassion.**

**Alexandra went up on the elevator to Melody's suite, when Alexandra came to the suite's door, she found the door wide open.**

**"Melody? It's Alexandra sweetheart, are you in here?" Alexandra walked in and looked around for the blonde drummer, Alexandra saw Melody lying on the cherry wood floor, her beautiful face was horribly disfigured, Melody's breathing was labored and shallow.**

**"Oh my God, Melody." Alexandra said as she dropped her things and rushed to the blonde's side, kneeling down beside her, Alexandra grabbed Melody's left hand and squeezed it gently.**

**"Melody...It's Alexandra, can you here me?" "Alex...an...dra." Melody breathed out in a hoarse whisper, seeing Melody, no seeing _HER _Melody suffering like this is unbearable for Alexandra, but she knew that she had to be strong for Melody.**

**"Who did this to you, Melody?" Alexandra asked gently.**

**"J-Josie...sh-she was mad at me for messing up my drum solo." Melody wheezed.**

**Alexandra thought back to earlier in the evening at the concert Melody was playing the drums when she dropped one of her drum sticks, but she quickly recovered it and continued to play.**

**"That Joise, I can't believe she hurt Melody." Alexandra sat down on the floor and cradled Melody tenderly. It took every ounce of strength in Alexandra not to cry, even she wanted to so badly.**

**Just then Valerie, Alexander, and Alan came into the suite, they all froze in their tracks when they saw Melody lying on the floor in Alexandra's arms.**

**"Who did this to Melody, Alexandra?" Valerie asked angrily. "Joise did this over her drum solo...can you believe that?! A DAMN DRUM SOLO! Oh she is soo going to get a major pounding from me!" Alexandra roared.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rage In Her Eyes

**Chapter 2: The Rage In Her Eyes**

**"Who did this to her, Alexandra?" Valerie asked, her smooth voice full of anger.**

**"Josie,she did this because Melody supposedly messed up on her solo." Alexandra explained. The group could see that Alexandra was having trouble keeping herself under control.**

**"Try and calm down, Alexandra, we'll take care of Josie later, right now Melody needs medical attention." Valerie's words snapped Alexandra out of her red haze, the raven haired woman took a calming breath and picked Melody up in her arms. Valerie and Alexandra hurried to the nearest hospital, Alan went to find Josie.**

**He finds her lying face down on the floor in a pool of vomit. "Josie? Josie, it's Alan, you OK?" he asked in a soft whisper. Josie opened her bloodshot eyes slowly.**

**"Alan.." Josie said weakly. "Why did you attack Melody, Josie?" Alan asked. "Dropped...drum stick... r-ruined concert." "Josie, the fans loved it...everyone had a laugh."**

**"No! Melody embarrassed the band...sh-she had to be punished." Josie slurred.**

**Alan knew what was behind Josie's behavior, the heroine and crack that the redhead had been hooked on for the past five months. Meanwhile, Valerie sped to the nearest hospital, once there Valerie opened the door for Alexandra, who got out with Melody in her arms.**

**"Valerie." "Yeah?" "Thank you." Alexandra said with heartfelt honesty in her voice. "Valerie smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to stay here and wait for you?" the dark skinned woman asked.**

**"No, go back to the hotel, I'll call when I can." Alexandra said. Valerie walked over to Alexandra and touched her right shoulder gently.**

**"OK, take care of our girl." she said. "You got it, Val." Alexandra said before turning and going into the hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3****  
><strong>

**Alexandra anxiously paced the floor of the waiting room, her chest burned with fear as she waited to hear something from the staff on Melody's condition, they had been at the hospital for nearly three hours when a nurse finally came out to see Alexandra.**

**"Ms. Cabot, I'm Lisa Wellington, Ms. Valentine's nurse."**

**"Is Melody ok?" Alexandra asked, obviously worried about her precious Melody.**

**"Ms. Valentine isn't doing well, she had a pretty severe brain bleed, but we were able to stop it before there was any perminate damage to the brain." Alexandra nodded as she took in the nurse's report. "We had to put Ms. Valentine in a coma to ensure the procedure would be a success." **

**"C-can I see her?"Alexandra asked as she wiped the tears away that threatened to fall from her eyes.**

**"Of course, please come with me." Lisa said.**

**Meanwhile, Valerie returned to the hotel where Alan, Alexander, and Josie were waiting for her. "How is Melody?" Alexander inquired.**

**"Alexandra said that she would call me when she knew anything." **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandra followed Lisa into Melody's hospital room, Alexandra gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "My God." Alexandra whispered, she desperately struggled to keep it together.

"Can you give me a time table for how long Melody's coma will last?" Alexandra asked, her voice full of desperation.

"Not at this time, it's really hard to estimate this." Lisa replied. "Ok, I understand, Lisa." "I'll be at the Nurse's station if you need me." Lisa said before leaving the room. Alexandra walks over and sat in the chair next to Melody's hospital bed, she then grasps the blonde's left hand.

" Melody, you have to make it through this...please, don't leave me. I love you, please open your eyes." Alexandra pleads with tears in her eyes. 'I hate you, Josie for hurting Melody, no, MY Melody, you are going to pay for this.' Alexandra screamed in her mind. From her seat Alexandra called Valerie at the hotel, she tells Valerie everything that Lisa had told her. Valerie said that she is going to come to the hospital and is bringing Alexander with her.

After she ended her call with Valerie, Alexandra prayed silently for Melody's recovery. An hour later Valerie and Alexander arrived at the hospital, Lisa told Alexandra and she went and met her two friends in the waiting room.

"How is Melody doing, Sis?" Alexander asked.

"She's still in a coma...I-I'm afraid for her guys." Alexandra said, the overwhelming fear that Alexandra was feeling was evident in the tone of her usually confident and overly dramatic voice. Valerie walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around Alexandra and held her tightly, but gently.

"It's gonna be all right, Alexandra. Melody is a fighter, she'll get through this and do you know why?"

"Why Val?" Alexandra asked with a dry throat. "You, she loves you Alexandra and Melody will not die on you or us for that matter." Valerie says.

"Yeah Sis, don't worry so much." Alexander chimed in. "O-OK, thanks you two." Alexandra replied.


	5. Chapter 5: A Glimmer Of Hope

**Chapter 5: A Glimmer Of Hope**

**For the next three days Valerie, Alexander, and Alexandra kept a vigil for Melody in the waiting room. Sometime around lunch time Lisa came out of Melody's room with her clipboard and smiling.**

**"Ms. Cabot, Ms. Valentine is starting to show signs of improvement. The swelling in her brain has gone completely down, she should be awake within the hour." Lisa reported.**

**"Really?" Alexandra asked as tears of joy filled her eyes, "I'll come back and let you know when you can see Ms. Valentine." Lisa said. "Thank you again, Nurse." Valerie said. Lisa left the trio just as Alan and Josie walked into the waiting room, Valerie and Alexander rolled their eyes at the redhead who had nearly killed Melody.**

**"How is Melody doing, cats?" Alan asked.**

**Valerie and Alexander said nothing, they just stared coldly at Josie, Alexandra crossed her arms and glared at Alan. "The swelling in her brain has stopped, the Nurse said that Melody should wake up within the hour." Alexandra said, her words coated in venom. Neither Josie or Alan have ever seen Alexandra this angry before and it unnerved them, Josie started shaking. "Get out of here, Josie. I don't want you here." Alexandra growled.**

**"What? You can't do that Alexandra, I'm-." "The person who pummeled Melody into a coma for no good reason." Alexandra said, raising her voice a little. Josie backed away from Alexandra and hid behind Alan.**

**"Alexandra, you're not being fair to Josie." Alan said defensively. Valerie and Alexander were floored, they couldn't believe that Alan was defending Josie, Alexandra expected that Alan come to Josie's defense. She laughed a little to herself.**

**"What's so funny, Alexandra?" Alan asked, clearly irritated at the brunette's laughter.**

**"I can't believe that I wanted you, Alan. Now that I think about it, I was such a fool, but now I have Melody and I'm done chasing you like a lovesick schoolgirl." Alexandra said confidently. "Wow." Valerie said in a whisper. Just then Lisa came back into the waiting room.**

**"Ms. Cabot, Ms. Valentine is awake and asking for you, Valerie Brown, and Alexander Cabot." the Nurse said.**

**"Lead the way, Nurse." Alexandra said happily.**


	6. Chapter 6: Starting To Heal

**Chapter 6: Starting To Heal**

**Lisa leads Valerie and Alexandra into Melody's room, Alexandra walked over to a black armchair next to Melody's bed, grasping the blonde's right hand with her left hand as she sat in the chair. With her right hand Alexandra gently stroked Melody's blonde hair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.**

**"Oh Melody, I'm so sorry this happened." Alexandra whispered.**

**Melody's eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Alexandra.**

**"A-Alexandra?" Melody asked weakly. Alexandra nodded slowly.**

**"What happened?"Melody asked.**

**"You were beaten, sweetheart." Alexandra explained.**

**"Where are the others?" Melody asked after looking around.**

**"Relax, Liv babe, Valerie is right beside me and everyone else is out in the hall." the raven haired woman says. "Joise too?" Melody asked, her voice dry and a bit stressed. Alexandra nods with a sigh.**

**An hour later Alexandra walked into the hospital's Fitness Recovery Center, Alexandra watched Melody as she walked on a treadmill. **

**Alexandra was glad to see Melody's speedy recovery. When she was finished Melody walked over to Alexandra and hugged her. "Guess what?"**

**"What's up, baby?" Alexandra asked. "I can go home tomorrow morning." Melody said, finishing with her trademark giggle that Alexandra thought was so adorable. **

**"That is great news sweetie I'm sure my brother and Valerie will be happy to hear that. " Alexandra said, then Melody leaned over and gave Alexandra a quick peck on the cheek.**

**"Thanks for being here for me, Alexandra. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for." Melody said.**

**"I'll always always be here for you, I love you with all my heart, Melody Valentine." Alexandra confessed.**

**Melody smiled, a tear sliding down her face. Alexandra gently wipes it away with a finger.**

**A week has passed since Melody left the hospital, having made a full recovery.**

**"What should we do now, Alexandra?"**

**"Well your doctor doesn't you back on stage yet for at least another month until he's sure that your body has completely healed, Valerie asked Alexander to the cancel the rest of our tour dates and red carpet stuff until you're all better, my angel."**

**"Alexandra?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"If I'm an angel then where are my wings?" Melody asked as she tried to look at her back. This caused Alexandra to burst out laughing, Melody had a little laugh too.**

**"Come on, let's get you over to the couch." Alexandra said as she grasped Melody's right hand and leads the blonde over to the couch and helps her sit down before taking a seat herself right beside Melody.**

**Alexandra closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts, they were mostly about Melody's attack and her burning rage against Alan and Joise, Alexandra was used to being strong, showing little to no emotion or empathy for others, and yet whenever Melody would look at her with those big doe eyes of hers Alexandra felt her heart melt and she was filled with an overwhelming desire to protect Melody and punish anyone who hurt her.**

**Melody looked at Alexandra sitting next to her, she had enjoyed the loving, tender side of Alexandra that she had been showing Melody up until the attack.**

**Was Alexandra Melody's girlfriend now, or did she want to steal Alan from Joise? Melody didn't know and she didn't to incur Alexandra's wrath by asking. The cute blonde just smiled and leaned over and nuzzled against Alexandra's chest, Melody also absent-mindedly placed her left hand on Alexandra's right thigh. Feeling Melody against her made Alexandra wrap an arm around Melody and hold her in a warm and loving embrace.**

**Two hours later Alexandra woke up and saw that she was still holding Melody in her arms while she slept peacefully, Alexandra looked down at Melody as she slept, her head resting comfortably on her chest.**

_'She's so adorable, I'll never forgive Joise for hurting my Melody.'_

**Alexandra stroked Melody's face gently, noticing that she still had a small bruise on her right cheek.**

**"My sweet Melody." Alexandra whispered before she picked Melody up and carried her bridal style into her bedroom and laid Melody down gently on the bed.**

**"Sweet dreams my blonde angel." Alexandra whispered before leaning down and kissing Melody's unbruised cheek. Alexandra returned to the living room, she sat down on the couch where she and Melody had fallen asleep, Alexandra decided to call Valerie and tell her that Melody was at her house before calling her brother.**

**Just as Alexandra reached for the phone she was ****interrupted by terrible screaming coming from her bedroom where Melody was sleeping, Alexandra quickly runs into the guest room.**

**"Melody, Melody, wake up sweetheart. It's Alexandra. Wake up honey."**

**Melody opened her eyes and sat up, her blue eyes were streaked with tears.**

**"A-Alexandra, I-I saw Joise... She hurt you too and I couldn't stop her!"**

**"Shh... It's ok sweetie, it was only a bad dream." Alexandra soothed. Melody wiped her eyes as Alexandra climbed into bed with Melody and held her gently in her arms.**

**"Are you OK now, Melody?" Alexandra asked gently, Melody nodded slowly.**

**"Do you want something to eat?" "Yes please, Alexandra." Melody said.**

**Just then there was a knock at the door, sighing heavily Alexandra turned from the kitchen and headed to her front door.**

**"Who is it?" Alexandra asked.**

**"J-Joise, I need to talk, Alexandra."**

**"Ugh, fine." Alexandra said before opening the door and letting Joise in.**


	7. Chapter 7: The End Of An Era

**Chapter 7: The End Of An Era**

**"Where is Melody, Alexandra?" Joise asked hesitantly.**

**"She's sleeping in my bedroom, the doctor told Melody to rest for a couple of weeks."**

**"I see, look Alexandra, I came over here to talk to you about what happened."**

**"Go on, Joise."**

**"There was no excuse for what I did to Melody, I was just so high." Joise said, dropping her gaze.**

**"You nearly killed Melody because you were high Joise, Melody is a sweet, wonderful girl and she'll forgive you for this."**

**"What about you, Alexandra, and Valerie, Alexandra?" Joise asked.**

**"Well, I can't speak for my brother or Val, but as for me Joise, I will not forgive you for what you did to Melody." Alexandra growled.**

**"Alexandra, I-." Joise began, but Alexandra cut her off.**

**"Shut up, just because you got high on that crap that your addicted to before the concert didn't give you license to hurt Melody for no good reason." Alexandra said, raising her voice some.**

**"I said that I was sorry." Joise said. "Yeah well, sometimes sorry won't cut it Joise." Alexandra said coldly.**

**"What, no Joisekins plug?" Joise asked, anger surging in her eyes.**

**"I used that in the playful banter we shared when we were on good terms, Ms. Jones. Now however, you are no longer worthy of that name." Alexandra hissed.**

**"Alexandra, since when are you Meldoy's champion? You always demean her, you insult her constantly."**

**"I have made amends with Melody, now we're closer than ever." Alexandra said with a faraway look in her eyes.**

**Joise gasped, she knew that look that Alexandra had on her face.**

**"Oh my God, you're in love with Melody, aren't you?" **

**"I am." Alexandra happily admitted.**

**Joise burst into laughter, which angered Alexandra.**

**"And this is funny how?" the raven haired woman said, clenching her fists tightly.**

**"You spent all that time trying to steal Alan from me and you end up with the blonde bubblehead." Joise said through bouts of laughter.**

**"That was mean, Joise." Melody's voice said from the foyer. Alexandra turned and saw Melody leaning against the wall, Alexandra hurried over to Melody and helped her to the loveseat.**

**"Melody I-..." Joise stammered.**

**"You need to leave, Joise." Melody said in a harsh tone that niether Alexandra or Joise had ever expected to come from the blonde.**

**Joise turned and walked to the door and opened it.**

**"Joise?" Melody said in her usual sweet, bubbly voice.**

**"Yeah?" Joise answered.**

**"I quit." **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Joise spun around and looked at Melody with wide eyes.**

**"Y-you're quitting the band?" Joise asked, still in shock.**

**"Yes, I am, since I'm nothing more than a blonde moron to you." Melody said harshly as she laid her head on Alexandra's left shoulder, Alexandra wrapped her arms around Melody protectively.**

**"We have a tour to finish, Melody. Y-you can't just walk out on us like this, I thought that we were friends."**

**"Friends don't get high and beat their friends half to death." Melody replied, Alexandra was surprised at Melody's fierceness, the boldness of her words.**

**"Whatever, you two losers want to be together and not in the band fine with me." Joise said as opened the door and left Alexandra's house.**

**"Wow Melody, I never knew you were so strong." Alexandra said to the blonde.**

**"I learned from a very good teacher, Alexandra." the blonde replied.**

**"Who was that?" the raven haired woman inquired, Melody leaned over and kissed Alexandra gently on the lips.**

**"It was you, Alexandra honey." Melody said cheerfully.**

**Melody's compliment made Alexandra blush slightly, she caressed Melody's left thigh gently.**

**"Melody, how would you like to go on a vacation with me?" Alexandra asked.**

**"Wow really, Alexandra? Sure, I'd really like that."**

**"OK, I'll make the arrangements." Alexandra said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alexandra bought two first-class tickets to the Cayman Islands for her and Melody, the flew on the Cabot's private leer jet. Alexandra and Melody got off the plane with their belongings, the ladies were greeted by women dressed in white bikinis.**

**"Welcome to The Cayman Islands ladies, I am Gina. Head of Hospitality, if there's anything that you need don't hesitate to ask me." Gina and her staff give Melody and Alexandra special credit cards to use while on the island. Gina gave the girls a tour of the stores on the island, as well as the marina before showing them the hotels they could choose to stay at. Melody and Alexandra chose the second hotel to stay at, they were given the key card to room 114, ****Melody was already slipping off her bikini top as she and Alexandra entered the room. By the time the door clicked shut, Melody was in Alexandra's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Alexandra. Melody moved Alexandra's hands down to her saucy ass, Alexandra gave the blonde a little squeeze.**

**"You're bad, Alexandra." Melody giggled a little before kissing Alexandra on the neck.**

**"Mmmmm..." moaned Alexandra as she felt Melody's hands slip under her bikini bottoms. **

**Slowly Melody removed Alexandra's soaked bottoms and tossed them aside, Melody took Alexandra by the hand and led her over to the bed. Once there the two lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Alexandra buried her face in Melody's hot pink top, causing Melody to moan softly.**

**"Please, Alex ... andra please, DON'T STOP!" the blonde drumer pleaded.**

**Alexandra unhooked Melody's bikini top and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her beautiful breasts.**

**"Oh, Melody." Alexandra whispered as she stroked Melody's silky smooth face.**

**Melody leaned up and pressed her lips against Alexandra's and rolled her over. Now that Melody was on top, she slowly took off Alexandra's red swimsuit, revealing her girlfriend's gorgeous body.**

**"Alexandra, you are gorgeous." Melody murmured.**

**"OH, MELODY! NOW! PLEASE I NEED YOU INSIDE ME NOW!" Alexandra screamed.**

**Melody slowly parted Alexandra's toned thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Melody started moving it in and out of Alexandra.**

**"Oh, God! This feels so good! Melody!" Alexandra moaned loudly.**

**Melody smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Alexandra, Lisa reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large pink strap-on. Melody saw Alexandra smile gleefully as she watched Melody put the toy around her slender waist. Melody entered Alexandra slowly, very slowly. Alexandra let out a contented sigh as she felt the fake cock fill her up. **

**Melody kept going as far as she could inside of Alexandra. Alexandra started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Melody vibrate like a tuning fork.**

**It didn't take long for Alexandra to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Melody's crotch and waist. Then the dark haired beauty pulled Melody into her arms.**

**"Mmmm...that was amazing Melody." Alexandra said as she playfully twirled a strand of Melody's silky blonde hair around a finger.**

**"I'm glad that you had fun Alexandra, hee hee." Melody replied.**

**Alexandra got up out of bed naked and walked over to the window and looked out at the beach, she saw two women having sex in the shallow ocean water, she smiled before returning to bed with Melody.**

**"Say Melody, have you ever had sex on a beach?" Alexandra asked.**

**"Uh-uh." Melody said.**

**"Good, me either. Tomorrow we're gonna make sweet love down on the beach." Alexandra announced.**

**"Yay!" Melody squealed happily.**

**The next morning Alexandra got up early, showered, put on her red bikini top, a pair of running shorts, and her sneakers. She leaned over Melody, who was still sound asleep and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the hotel for a little run along the beach.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Alexandra came back to the hotel after her run, she found Melody in their suite coming out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around her body, which was still dripping wet. Alexandra was speechless as she watched Melody come towards her.**

_'So beautiful, and she's all mine.' _**Alexandra thought as Melody gently pressed her body against Alexandra's.**

**"Have a good run?" Melody asked, Alexandra smiled and nodded, unable to speak.**

**"You hungry?" Melody inquired.**

**"Only for you, blondie." Alexandra said seductively.**

**Alexandra opened Melody's towel, ****Alexandra looked at her, and tore Melody's towel off in a second, spun her around without question, and she did not stop at those perfect breasts. Alexandra wanted to. She saw them as she dipped down to her knees, and thought, "I should just suck those until I die." but she decided that today, if the asteroid that ended the world were to hit Earth right now, she wanted it to be when her mouth was on Melody's pussy. She didn't want to give that up for a second. If the Earth was not destroyed within the next few minutes or hours, Alexandra would go back to Melody's tits...hell, she planned to go back to literally every single square inch of Melody's body. If she really was granted the time, no part of Melody would end up anywhere but in Alexandra's mouth by the time the day ended.**

**But for now...pussy.**

**The smell almost immediately gave Alexandra an orgasm again. She actually shuddered, and had a minigasm just from Melody's smell. Alexandra's mouth filled with so much saliva from mouthwatering, that it was easy to just cover Melody's pussy with it.**

**Those lips...they were a little darker in color than the rest of her. Alexandra had always felt that Melody had maybe some Italian or something in her. The edges of the small lips were dark-tinted. Like gentle Greek olives left in the sun. Alexandra's tongue darted left and right, thigh to thigh, then down to the dark-tinted taint. Her tongue dipped a teeny bit into the dark-haloed anus, then slowly trailed up to the base, her tongue then dividing the lips. Tentative at first, then at deeper and fuller command, she pressed her tongue into the folds of Melody's pussy, and she met, understandably, with the most perfect flavor she'd ever tasted. That she tasted deeper and deeper till her tongue could get no more. Then she traveled up, found the sweet clitoris of the most beautiful girl on Earth, and she at first teased it, then at last, supped on it, like there was no other food on the planet. Tongue circled under, over, sucking, spreading the hood, tongue dipping into the 'cave' where Melody's clit hid, to see if it was one that could stand a direct tongue. It could. Like any clit, it bucked both to and away from such direct contact, but in-and-out, out-and-around, swirl, taste, fill, suck, suckle, in-and-out-and-on-and-around.**

**When Melody came on Alexandra's tongue, it was as if it was some kind of gift. Alexandra greeted it with a sigh, as if she herself had cum. Melody pulled Alexandra to her feet and pushed the taller woman towards the bed, Alexandra happily let Melody take control. The blonde quickly stripped Alexandra of her clothing as Alexandra laid down on her back, Melody quickly joined her girlfriend on the bed. **

**They interlocked legs, and kept kissing, then Alexandra decided that the world had not yet come to an end, therefore, there might be enough time left to suck on those perfect breasts...so she did. She nibbled down Melody's throat, buried her tongue in the hollow of her neck, angel-kissed down her cleavage, then angel-kissed right up the side of her left breast. When her mouth found that pink nipple, it was hard and nicely thick. Perfect for pulling deep into her mouth, and for running her tongue around it in lazy circles. Alexandra nibbled it gently, not too hard, but enough to make Melody cry out just a little and arch her back...which was just what Alexandra wanted. **

**Alexandra took one hand and put it up into Melody long, golden, soft hair and she pulled on it, arching Melody's back even more, while with the other hand, she slid it down that smooth, perfect belly until she could palm Melody's wet sex. She rubbed slowly, continuing her nipple-feast, but switching from breast to breast now and again, while her fingers dipped inside the soft petals of Melody's pussy. She started slow, not going too deep, keeping Melody's clit between her two middle fingers as she slid them up-and-down, in-and-out of her pussy. Melody was now moaning like mad, and squirming, and Alexandra just pulled harder on her hair to keep her whole body arched against her.**

**Melody came in a wave, throbbing to the sensations in her nipples, clit and pussy. When Melody stopped shaking, her eyes unglazed from the after-cum glow, and got very hot and erotic again. She grabbed Alexandra by the arms and threw her back against the bed, and then with a devious look on her face, started kissing her way down Alexandra's chest and belly. When her face arrived at Alexandra's pussy, Melody smiled and gave it a tender kiss.**

**Then she parted Alexandra's little lips with both her hands, then put one finger into Alexandra's pussy, and started working it in and out while Melody just kissed her clit. She wasn't sucking it, just kissing it. Then two fingers went in. Then three. Alexandra was squirming, moaning softly. A fourth finger went in. And Alexandra felt the four of them widening her up to the knuckles, and she groaned a deep, guttural sound, and her hips were grinding side to side against Melody's fingers.**

**Then Alexandra felt Melody's thumb slip in, widening her further. And she felt Melody still pushing in. Alexandra kinda stiffened a little.**

**Melody kept kissing her lover's clit, and she whispered, "Shhh, shhh, baby. Let go. Just let go."**

**Alexandra relaxed into the bed, and opened herself, and just trusted this beautiful, perfect blonde woman. **

**Melody just kept working the 5 fingers in and out, going a little deeper each time, rotating them in a back and forth circle. Alexandra was certainly helping out, because she was virtually gushing pussy lube all over those sweet fingers. **

**"Ahhhhhh!" Alexandra yelped, arching her back high as she felt the fingers slip into her past the knuckles...and felt Melody's whole hand slide past her, until her pussy firmly gripped Melody's wrist, and Alexandra felt that whole hand in her, still rotating, twisting, moving just a little in and out.**

**Alexandra lost her mind completely at this point. There was nothing at all going on in her brain. She had just become pussy-and-Melody's fist balled up inside her, moving side to side, going in and out, the fingers unflexing to rub her G-Spot, then closing again to form the world's biggest simulated cock-head. Alexandra's mouth was opening and closing and sounds like growls were coming out of her, while her hips, no longer in her control, were now bearing down on that fist of their own volition, actually fucking Melody's hand back. She felt it go even a little deeper, it was going past the wrist, and she was now thrashing her head side to side, her hands clenching the sheets so tightly that they were being virtually pulled up off the bed, her hips pumping against Melody's fist like it was her only hope of survival. **

**Then Alexandra actually screamed when she came. Her vaginal contractions were so hard they clamped down on Melody's fist and absolutely wouldn't let it leave under any condition. She spasmed, screaming with every powerful earthquake of orgasm, and not just in her pussy at all, but she felt like her entire body was having an orgasm. As she gasped, her eyes closed tight, she started to see shooting stars on the insides of her eyelids, and as the waves started to subside, she actually lost consciousness for a few seconds.**

**That turned out to be good, because her pussy muscles stopped squeezing Melody's hand for everything they were worth, and that allowed Melody to slowly pull her fist out of Alexandra's swollen, hot, absolutely dripping pussy.**

**Melody joined her back up at the top of the bed, smiling. Alexandra's eyes were completely unfocused, and she was still breathing so hard she couldn't speak. That was, without a doubt, the legendary but never-felt before Beyond Epic Orgasm. No wonder what all the fuss was about.**

**"You ok?" Melody asked, kissing her mouth gently.**

**Alexandra just nodded. She still couldn't say anything. Her pussy, though mighty sore, also felt mighty empty. She couldn't believe it, but she actually thought for a moment about asking Melody to put her hand back in, to make the emptiness go away, then she thought better of it, as she was fairly certain that another orgasm like that would kill her. True, though, "what a way to go."**

**Both wanted a lifetime of sex there, but they both were now beautifully exhausted and they found instead the warmth of each other's arms, their nakedness intertwined, and constant kissing with their eyes locked dreamily on each others, until at last, late into the night, both fell asleep, one leg of each wrapped over the other, and both face-to-face.**

**"Let's sleep now, Melody. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Alexandra says.**

**"Mmmm...OK." Melody replied before closing her and falling asleep in Alexandra's arms.**


End file.
